What I Wouldn't do
by KittyandSteve17
Summary: Being gripped and stained by his emotion, Nico Di Angelo is frantic to understand himself and those around him. Yet his efforts are fruitless and heart-wrenching. It seems that everyone is in peril and no one believes life truely can get better after their teenage years.
1. Prologue

When, it rains, I can't usually tell whether its morning of night. The clouds block out the sun, forcing the world into quite confusion. I don't know if people are waking up, or just coming home. I don't know if the whores on the streets have been here all night or are starting a night's work. The world is mournful, and sad. Nothing anyone can do will stop the rain. That's why everyone is inside. Warm, lessening to the down pour on their roofs.

My boots squish in the trash people have left behind. Wet newspaper seems to stick to everything I need to touch.

I hate the rain. I hate everything it brings. So I stand up, and try to get away. Down any street or ally, I don't care. I just want to get out of the rain.

No one ever seems to notice me. Only I, them. I see the young girls, leaning into car door, the vomit covered college boys, and the cougars who have eyeing them. I see the fights that break out, and the men who grip girl's arms. The worst part is, when the rain washes away, whether it's in to morning, or night, the city will be just as dirty, only better concealed. So I keep walking, and watch quietly. I watch them all drift off, leaving me.

How does all theses terrible, cheating, smoking people have some where to be, while I don't? Then I remember. It is all my father's fault. Hades.

Hair sticks to my skeleton face; rain drops sticking to my eyelashes. I become more aware of myself. How I step, how short my fingers actually are, as I grip a cold, wet railing.

The rain is a horrible reminder. A reminder of how little I have and how I have too much of the wrong things.

Drip, drip, drip: the sounds I hate. The only sounds that make me aware.

Aware, yet I still have no ides of the time of day. Darkness shrouds my idea of dawn and dusk. In this confusion, I happened to wander upon a time of deep gladness and a raging, consuming fire, the same two which have been fighting against each other inside of my heat for the longest of times.


	2. Chapter 1

I was walking down a damp city street. The rain had stopped a while ago. As I passed a grocery, I noticed a little girl, about five or six, in a bright pink rain jacket. She stood in the middle of the parking lot, looking around. The kid obviously lost her mother.

I stiffened. "Hey!" I yelled, a little to fearcly. Its wet and no one is looking around for such a small girl. Adults are dumb and wount be looking while their driving. I walked through the plants to get to the parking lot. "Get out of the road!"

She saw me and was skard. She took one look at my face and thought 'danger'. She took a step back, not seeing what I saw. My eyes widdened. "Get out of the-" Frightened, she turned and was face to face with the bumber of a truck. Her little body flew back, hitting the cement, then her scull cracked and bounced back up, probibly smashing her brain into the front of her scull.

All I could do was cover my mouth and watch. I bit into my hand, trying not to scream. Blood pooled around the todler. Stranger's screams echoed around the lot.

I took a step back, not breaking my gaze on the girl. Her chest slowly rose, but she was past any type of help. She would be on the river Styx in a matter of minutes.

She had been so scared of me, she had sentinced herself to death. No. I did. I killed this girl, I killed- that was all I needed to turn and run. I still bit into my palm, but ran nun the less. I shadow travled in short bursts, and tried to not picture her. That little girl who had done no wrong to deserve see my face. Sunken cheeks and dead black eyes. If looks truly could kill...

'What a sick joke.' I spat at myself. Pain flooded my mind as I remembered what I had done.

I just ran and hated myself and prayed for the child I had just killed.

* * *

I remember Percy's mom vagly. I remember she was kind and offered me cake. Apperently, she remembered me. I had colptsed on the sidewalk, sniveling and gasping for breath. I heard a car quickly pull over in front of me, but I didn't bother to look up. I sat with my head in my hands hating myself.

"H-honeynare you okay?" I looked up. The woman was worried, but when she saw my face, she gasped. Just like the little girl... "Nico!" Her eyes darted around my body, trying to make scence of what was going on. She bent down to my level.

Her eyes were as kind and warm as ever. What an amazing person to be this conserned with a kid she had only met once of twice. Come to think of it, she hadn't even know it was me before pulling over. Gods, this woman was too good to be human.

"Nico, honey, talk to me." She urged.

She was so worried; it burned me in athousand place. "I'm so sorry." I choked out.

She shook her head. She held my freazing face in her hands, warming up the rainy day. "Poor baby..." Sally brushed my ratty hair out of my face, uncaring that it hadn't been washed in weeks. "Nico, come on honey." She told me, not waiting for an agreement.

She had me up and too her car in a moment. Before she got into the driver's side, she looked over at me. "What is is?" She asked. I was hesitating.

"I'll ruin the seat." I said meakly to the generous woman.

She sighed. "It doesn't matter." Sally go in. Soon, I did too. "Besides," She said. "Once we get home, we can get you a shower and some food and you will be all better!"

"Are you joking?" I asked. Not cinicly, but confused. She understood what I ment.

"Someone has to take care of you. If someone way, you wouldn't be crying on the street." I quickly wipped my eyes. "Babies can't just be left unatened."

I looked at Sally shocked. "What!?"

She laughed. "Youre a baby weither you like it or not."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, your tummy is empty, youre upset, you need a bath- and you don't know how to salve any of those problems yourself. I.e. you a baby. And what's a mommy's job?"

"Helping babies?"

She laughed again.

"No, I snuggle and love and turn babies into adults." Sally leaned over to me. "And that exactly what I'm going to do."

* * *

**Please R&R thanks!**


End file.
